


Moja duma to... Ty

by Yosarcia



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 0027, I'ts just fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nie najlepszej jakości tbh
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yosarcia/pseuds/Yosarcia
Summary: "Moja duma to... Ty" te słowa wciąż grały w głowie Enmy. Chociaż wmawiał sobie, że Tsuna na pewno nie myśli o nim w ten sam sposób, z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafił przestać myśleć o tym, co usłyszał po walce z Daemonem.
Relationships: Kozato Enma/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 2





	Moja duma to... Ty

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaah, pierwszy fanfic który zdecydowałam się opublikować? Pewnie dlatego, że fandom khr, a zwłaszcza ten polski, jest praktycznie martwy,,, z góry uprzedzę, że pisałam to głównie dla siebie więc nie jest najlepszej jakości. Czuje sie troche jakbym w polskiej części fandomu była praktycznie sama, ale jeśli ktoś tu jeszcze jest i przeczyta moje nędzne wypociny to będzie mi miło!!
> 
> Oneshot wrzucony też na wattpada.

"Moja duma to... Ty."   
Ah, ile razy jeszcze te słowa mogły zagrać mu w głowie? Co gorsza, za każdym razem gdy je sobie przypominał, czuł ogromny przypływ ciepła, a odcień jego policzków dorównywał kolorowi włosów. Co prawda, wszelkie pytania o to zbywał wymówkami, ale był pewny, że Adel czy Julie już dawno przestali wierzyć w którąkolwiek z nich. 

Dlaczego ciągle wracał myślami do tego jednego momentu? Wyraźnie usłyszał, że Tsuna uważa go za swoją 'dumę' tak jak wszystkie najbliższe mu osoby, wszystkich *przyjaciół*. Enma nie był dla niego wyjątkowy w żaden sposób, nieważne jak bardzo chciałby być i chociaż wcześniej tliła się w nim nadzieja, że będą kimś więcej niż tylko przyjaciółmi z każdym dniem, z każdym powrotem do chwili, w której jego serce zabiło mocnej tylko po to, żeby za chwilę uświadomić sobie, że Tsuna jednak nie myśli o nim w sposób którego by pragnął, przynosiła mu tylko coraz większy ból. Tak, są przyjaciółmi. Tylko przyjaciółmi i nic tego nie zmieni. Sam ten fakt powinien wystarczyć Enmie, to przynajmniej próbował sobie wmówić, ale każdy moment, w którym zbliżali się do siebie, chociażby odrobinę nie pozwalał mu zapomnieć, że w głębi serca pragnie czegoś więcej. 

Czasami zastanawiał się, dlaczego właściwie zakochał się w Tsunie? 

Odpowiedź zawsze nasuwała się sama, za każdym razem znajdował jednak inny, zupełnie nowy powód. Teraz jego myśli skupiły się na tym, jak bardzo ufa Tsunie i jak bardzo jest w stanie go zrozumieć. Enma czuł, że Sawada był pierwszą taką osobą w jego życiu. Oczywiście żaden z nich nie mógł powiedzieć, że jest samotny, oboje mieli w końcu przy sobie wiele osób, które uznawali już za rodzinę, swoich strażników, ale... Miał wrażenie, że żadna z tych więzi nie przypomniała wcale tego jak ogromne wsparcie i zwykłą akceptację odnalazł w swoim 'przyjacielu'. Rozumieli się bez słów. Czasami nawet miał wrażenie, że Tsuna potrafi czytać mu w myślach, chociaż wtedy wiedziałby o uczuciach, jakimi czerwonowłosy go darzy więc lepiej, aby ta sensacja pozostała tylko wyobrażeniem. 

Z rozmyślań nagle wyrwał go dzwonek i dopiero wtedy Enma zorientował się, że przez co najmniej połowę lekcji nie zwracał uwagi na nic, co działo się dookoła niego. Nie był to pierwszy raz, oczywiście, chociaż zdarzało mu się to częściej, niż chciałby przyznać. Zanim jeszcze zdążył na dobre powrócić do rzeczywistości, przed swoją ławką zauważył znajomą sylwetkę.

"Enma? Wszystko okej, wyglądasz jakoś niewyraźnie." Oczywiście, że osobą, która się o niego martwiła musiał być ten, przez kogo coraz częściej znajduje się w tym, jak to określił, 'niewyraźnym' stanie. 

"...Eh? A, tak, tak, tak. Jest okej, bardziej niż okej... Nie chwila, jakie było pytanie..." Kompletnie nie panował nad tym, co wychodziło z jego ust. Właśnie takie efekty dawała obecnośc Sawady połączona z już i tak kiepskimi umiejętnościami komunikacyjnymi Enmy. Na twarzy Tsuny wyraźnie było widać zaniepokojenie, znowu się przed nim ośmieszył. Zdając sobie z tego sprawę schował głowę w dłoniach i cicho westchnął. Zanim zdążył cokolwiek dopowiedzieć, przerwał mu dzwonek na kolejną lekcję.

"...Jeśli coś cie męczy, możesz mi powiedzieć, dobrze? Serio trochę się o ciebie martwię." Usłyszał jeszcze od Tsuny, jednak gdy podniósł wzrok, by chociaż przez chwilę spojrzeć w oczy chłopaka, ten był już w drodze do swojej ławki. 

\----

Tsuna cicho westchnął patrząc na, pustą już, ławkę Enmy.  
"Gokudera, Yamamoto, widzieliście może kiedy wyszedł?" zapytał jednocześnie wskazując w kierunku, od którego właśnie odwrócił wzrok.  
"Aah, Kozato? Wybiegł z klasy od razu po dzwonku, chyba nigdy nie widziałem, żeby się gdzieś tak śpieszył!" Zaśmiał się Yamamoto, normalnie samo to poprawiłoby Tsunie humor, ale tym razem wiedział, że nie zmieni się tak łatwo.

"Coś się stało, dziesiąty?" do rozmowy nagle wtrącił się Gokudera, wyglądał na gotowego, by przeszukać całe Namimori, żeby znaleźć Enmę, zanim jednak zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć Tsuna pokręcił przecząco głową.  
"To nic, ja tylko... Tylko potrzebuje z nim pogadać. Sam go poszukam, na razie!" i po tych słowach wybiegł z sali o mało nie potykając się o co najmnniej kilka ławek i próg w drzwiach. Gokudera spojrzał pytająco na Yamamoto, jakby podejrzewał, że Takeshi wie coś więcej, ten jednak tylko wzruszył ramionami i sam zaczął zbierać się do wyjścia.

\---

Nawet szum rzeki czy głaskanie bezdomnych kotów, które przyszedł nakarmić nie było w stanie go teraz uspokoić. A fakt, że dalej pamiętał pierwszą prawdziwą rozmowę z Tsuną która odbyła się właśnie w tym miejscu, jeszcze bardziej wszystko pogarszał. Nieważne jak bardzo Enma chciałby przestać o nim myśleć i dać sobie spokój doskonale wiedział, że nie był w stanie tego zrobić. Skoro nawet wiedza, że Sawada postrzega go tylko jako "przyjaciela" w żaden sposób mu w tym nie pomogła to co innego mogłoby pomóc?

Położył się na trawie i wtopił wzrok w niebo. Podziwiał je wiedząc, że jest tak daleko i nigdy go nie dosięgnie, czy to nie ironiczne? W końcu nigdy nie dosięgnie też Tsuny, który posiadał pierścień *nieba* Vonlogi. Tak, nawet tutaj go już dostrzegał. Nie dostrzegł z kolei zbliżającej się w jego kierunku postaci.

"Tutaj jesteś!" Usłyszał zdyszany głos tuż obok siebie i zerwał się na równe nogi. Widząc Sawadę twarz Enmy momentalnie poczerwieniała, naprawdę nad tym nie panował.

"Tak myślałem, że tu przyjdziesz. Ale najpierw i tak przebiegłem prawie całą szkołę" Tsuna powoli próbował złapać oddech między słowami, wyglądał jakby faktycznie biegł tu całą drogę. "W połowie nawet wpadłem na Hibariego i już nie wiem, czy wtedy uciekałem przed nim, czy szukałem cię, chyba oba na raz." próbował się zaśmiać, ale zmęczenie i płytki oddech dalej nie chciały mu na to pozwolić. Chwila, "szukałem ciebie"? Przebiegł taki kawał drogi tylko po to, żeby go znaleźć? Enma był pewny, że gdyby cała jego twarz nie przypominała już odcieniem jego włosów, zaczerwieniłby się jeszcze bardziej.

"Ale dobra, chyba musimy pogadać" Po tych słowach wyraz twarzy Tsuny nagle spoważniał gdy spojrzał w nieco zagubione oczy Enmy.

"Pogadać? Eh, o... O co chodzi?" Próbował brzmieć tak spokojnie jak tylko mógł w swoim obecnym stanie chociaż słabo mu to wychodziło bo jego głos wciąż się łamał. 

"To... To, co się stało po naszej walce z Daemonem..." Enma czuł, jak jego serce jest bliskie rozpadnięcia się na milion kawałków. Czyżby Tsuna zauważył, jak na niego patrzy i zorientował się, że czerwonowłosy coś do niego czuje? Ah, jak mógłby się nie zorientować ukrywanie tego szło Enmie okropnie. Był pewien, że cała jego rodzina przynajmniej domyśla się o co chodzi, ale nigdy nie sądził, że Sawada też już o tym wie. Nigdy nie sądził, że tak szybko go odrzuci, tym razem szczerze i świadomie. 

"Słuchaj, ja... Jakby to... Naprawdę się wtedy zagalopowałem i chociaż byłem praktycznie pewien, że już się domyśliłeś, o co tak serio mi wtedy chodziło to i tak wolałem nie odzywać się, żeby nie mieszać w naszej relacji jeszcze bardziej ale jeżeliczujeszsięprzeztoprzymnieniekomfortowotoprzepraszam!" Tsuna z każdym słowem zaczynał mówić coraz szybciej i szybciej, jakby celowo nie chciał, aby Enma zrozumiał wszystko z jego wypowiedzi. 

"Czekaj, chwila! Ja... O czym w ogóle teraz mówimy?" Za wszelką cenę nie chciał dać po sobie poznać jak bardzo teraz panikował. Słysząc to Tsuna westchnął.

"Moja duma to ty?" Powiedział, nie wróć, zapytał, szeptając. Jednocześnie próbował odwrócić wzork od Enmy a jego policzki lekko poczerwieniały. Enma dalej wpatrywał się w Sawadę bez słowa.  
"N-Naprawdę nie chciałem wtedy nic wyznawać tylko... Poniosło mnie? I jakby... Próbowałem to jakoś odkręcić, ale to, że się domyślisz było chyba oczywiste."

Enma przestał wierzyć własnym uszom, bo to co właśnie słyszał wydawało się mu zdecydowanie zbyt piękne aby być prawdziwe. Przynajmniej sposób w jaki odbierał słowa Tsuny.

"Zwolnij, serio. Domyślę, domyślę się czego?" W jego głosie nie było już słychać paniki a nadzieję, nadzieję, która jednak była gotowa na bycie całkowicie stłamszoną, w zależności od tego co teraz odpowie Tsuna.

"Że... Mi się podobasz?" Sawada znowu spojrzał Enmie w oczy. Jego wyznanie brzmiało zdecydowanie bardziej jak pytanie niż proste stwierdzenie, że uczucia Kozato były odwzajemnione, to jednak całkowicie mu wystarczyło. Serce zaczeło mu bić kilka razy szybciej i chwilowo zastygł w miejscu, jakby próbując przetworzyć informacje, które właśnie uzyskał. 

"Wiem, że pewnie nie czujesz tego samego i rozumiem więc może po prostu-" Enma nie pozwolił mu dokończyć i wtrącił się w połowie zdania.  
"Słucham? Że niby to ja nie czuję tego samego? Byłem pewien, że jest na odwrót." 

Tym razem to Tsuna wpatrywał się w niego wręcz martwym wzrokiem, ah naprawdę do siebie pasowali. Pozwalając emocjom wziąć górę Enma szybko objął Tsunę i wyszeptał "Ale cieszę się, że się myliłem." Chociaż nie był nawet pewien, czy chłopak był już w stanie go usłyszeć.


End file.
